The Shepherd Guard / Crossover from The Lion Guard.
The Shepherd Guard. ---- Characters. Rex Weathers Chase. Sylvia. Cutler / Shepherd. Alan / Shepherd. Denton and his Crew. Ryder. Rocky. Skye. Zuma. Marshall. Rubble. Everest. Katie. Mayor Goodway. More citizens of Adventure Bay. ---- Story. It was just a normal sunrise in Adventure Bay and everyone was just getting up. A bit later the pups began to play around the lookout. But Rex and Chase were just taking a stroll through Adventure Bay. Just because they felt like it. Rex: Man. You couldn't ask for a better day than this. Chase: You bet. This is a beautiful day! Then suddenly Chase was pulled into an alley! For a second Rex didn't notice as he was looking the other way! But when Chase cried out for help, it caught Rex's attention! Chase: Rex Help! Rex: Don't worry Chase! I'm coming! ??????: Hahaha! I gotcha now Chase! Chase: Wait. I know who you are! Rex: DENTON!!! Denton: Oh hello Rex. Rex: Let Chase go! Denton: I don't think so. Rex: Let him go! Denton: No! I want my breakfast! Those words made Rex super mad! Then dark grey clouds began to appear above Rex! Rex: Let him GO! At the very same time Thunder and Lighting stormed out of the clouds and Shepherd looking faces appeared out of the clouds! They roared to the top of their lungs and it made Rex roar out loud too! The sound could be heard for miles! Even at the lookout! It made a very strong gust of wind and it was strong enough to made Denton fly over the fence behind him! I'LL BE BACK! YOU WAIT AND SEE! Said Denton as he blew away! Rex: Whoa! What was that? The clouds disappeared within a second and Rex went to help his buddy out. Rex: You okay Chase? Chase: Yeah. And that was AMAZING!! How did you do it? Rex: I don't know. It's really weird. Chase: Lets go back to the lookout now. Rex: Okay. So Chase and Rex headed back to the lookout. When they got there, Katie was there. Everyone was wondering what on earth made the roar they heard. Chase: Hey guys! Ryder: Hey you two! Marshall: Hey! Did you guys hear that roar?! Chase: Sure did. And it was Rex who made it! Katie: Really? Rex: I guess I did. But I don't know how I did it. Katie: I think I know. Rex: You do? Then what is it? Katie: The Shepherd gods have chosen you to be the next leader of...... Anyone want to guess? Everyone just shrugged. Katie: You've been chosen to be the next leader of The Shepherd Guard! Rex: But how do know for sure? Katie lifted some fur from Rex's left front leg. Everyone was dying to see! Then Katie found what see was looking for. Katie: Ah! There it is. Rocky: What is it? Katie showed them a little Shepherd shaped logo on Rex's leg. Rex: Whoa! But how do know all of this Katie? Katie: I have read the legends. Thats how I know all this stuff. Rex: What is the Shepherd Guard? Katie: Well. It's when you've got powers that no other dog around can ever have. Rex: Like what? Katie: Oh. Well that part of the legend is untold. So I don't know. Rex: But why would they pick me? Katie: Probably because you would make a great leader, because you are brave, non quiter, your proud and you've got a good heart. Rex: Oh. I see. But. That roar seemed powerful. It blew Denton right off Chase a blew him over the fence! Ryder: Wait! Are you saying Denton attacked Chase! Chase: It's true! Denton just ambushed me and wanted me for his breakfast! Rex: And I got super mad at Denton for refusing to get off Chase. And then I did the roar. Katie: Come with me Rex. I'll show you the book that talks about the legend. Rex: Okay. So Katie and Rex head down to Katies grooming saloon and Katie finds the book. Katie: Here it is Rex. The Book of Dog Legends. Rex: Wow! It's amazing! Katie: Here. This is the bit of The Shepherd Guard. Rex: But why is it called The Shepherd Guard? I've got powers, but the guard bit. I just don't understand. Katie: It's called The Shepherd Guard because your now the leader of the guards who protect whatever town or city they are in. Rex: Oh. Now I get it. But who are the guards I'm leading? Katie: Thats when you have too bring together a new guard. Rex: But why? Where are the others? Katie: I'm afraid that part does not have a happy ending. You see, many years there was a German Shepherd named Marko. Marko at the time was the leader of The Sheperd Guard here in Adventure Bay. He was leader for many years. But one day that all changed! Rex: What happened? Katie: Marko was good most of his life, but it never lasted. He one day dreamed of killing the mayor of Adventure Bay and take over! Who at the time was Great Great Grandpa Grover. When Marko ordered The Shepherd Guard to kill him. They refused! This made Marko really mad and he used the roar to distroy them. But then the next day, when he tried to roar. It was gone. He had lost the roar because he had done something evil with it. Rex: Whoa! Katie: So ever since then, Adventure Bay had has no Shepherd Guard in anyway. But now. It shall rise again all because of you Rex. Rex: So I have to get together some Shepherds to be the new Guard? Katie: Yip. But not just any Shepherds. You must get together the fastest, strongest, bravest and the best eye sighted Shepherds in Adventure Bay. Rex: I see. When do I start? Katie: Right now! Adventure Bays future is depending on you! Rex: Right! I'm off to do that right now! Katie: Go get them Rex! Rex began to run to the lookout to find Chase! Rex had thought of Chase as soon as he started looking for Shepherds. Rex got to the lookout in now time at all and found Chase with Ryder who was giving Chase a scratch. Chase: Oh yeah! Right there! Rex: Hey Chase! Chase: Oh hey Rex! Soo what did Katie tell you? Rex: She told me the old story on The Shepherd Guard that once roamed here in Adventure Bay! Chase: Cool! So what do you need to do. Rex: I need to get only the best Shepherds in Adventure Bay so the new Guard can defend the town once more! Chase: So where are you going to get the best Shepherds in town? Rex: I'm starting here! Your are the first to join the team! Chase could hardly believe his ears on what he just heard! Chase: You mean it?! Rex: You bet I do pal! Chase: Awesome! Rex: Cool! Now. Do you know any other Shepherds around here? Chase thought for a moment. But he didn't have to think very hard. Chase: You bet I do! Follow me! So Chase lead Rex to the beach where they saw Sylvia the Super Shepherd play fetch with her owner. Chase: Hey Sylvia! Sylvia: Chase my buddie! How are you doing? Chase: Great! Hey did hear a roar earlier today? Sylvia: Sure did! It was amazing! Who made it? Chase: It was my pal Rex Weathers here. Rex: Madam. ( Bowing at the same time ) Sylvia: Nice to meet you Rex. So how did you do the roar? Rex: I don't really know. I guess it could have something to do with The Shepherd Gods. Sylvia: Oh. I see. Rex: Anyway. The main reason we are here is because I am incharge of the new Shepherd Guard and I need only the best Shepherds there are. Sylvia: Wait. Are you? Rex: Yes. I am asking you to join. Sylvia: I'll be happy too. But I'll have to check with my owner first. So Sylvia ran over to her owner and came back a few minutes later. Sylvia: My owner said yes! Rex: Awesome! All of the howl. Sylvia: Hey! I know some other Shepherds! Maybe they would like to join! Rex: That would be great! Sylvia: I'll see you guys later on! I'll go find the other Shepherds! Rex: Well we are going well so far ain't we Chase. Chase: We sure are. Soon they met up with Sylvia again and saw 2 other Shepherds she had. Sylvia: Feast your eyes Rex! All of these paws are a grand as you are! Rex: Very good. Now if you would kindly introduce yourselfs. ????: Well my name is Alan. ?????: And I'm Cutler. Rex: Very nice to meet you Alan and Cutler. Now our meeting spot will be at the Paw Patrol lookout. Cutler: When will our meetings be. Rex: When ever you here me roar from the lookout!. Alan: Got it. Rex: Good. Now we all know who we all are and our meeting spot is sorted. We can just do what we normaly do until we are needed! Sylvia: Got it. So time went by and everything ran smoothly. But one day Chase ran up to Rex at the lookout looking paniced! Rex: What is it Chase? Chase: I overheard Denton talking to his Crew an they are going to attack and kill everyone in Adventure Bay! Rex: Not while i'm here. Rex headed to the cliff looking over Adventure Bay from the lookout. He took a deep breath and then once again the cloud began to form above him. The other pups were also there watching. Then Rex and the Shepherd faced figures in the clouds roared at the top of their lungs. All the members of The Shepherd Guard heard it and ran straight to the lookout. When the roaring ended and the clouds were gone, the other pups were amazed! Zuma: That was so cool dude! Rocky: Yeah! That was amazing! Sylvia: We came as soon as you roared Rex! Rex: Oh. Good your all here! Now! The reason I called was because Chase overheard an evil rival of ours named Denton talking to his Crew about attacking and killing everyone here in Advemture Bay. Cutler: No way! Alan: Not cool! Sylvia: Guys! We are the ones to stop him! Cutler: We know! We are just shocked to hear that! Rex: Anyway! We are to go and give Denton and his Crew something to remmember! Alan: We sure will. Rex: Great! Chase lead us to Denton! Chase: Right away Rex! All the other pups howl and shout: Good luck guys! Rex and The Shepherd Guard raced along the paths towards Dentons hiding spot! Soon they found him! Rex: Ah! There you are Denton! Denton: Rex! What are you doing here?! Rex: We are here to stop you and your Crew's plan to kill everyone in Adventure Bay! Denton: Not if we take you down first! Sylvia: Oh yeah! Well we are the Shepherd Guard and we defend Adventure Bay! Denton: Not scared! Crew! Attack! Dentons Crew: Yes sir! Rex: All paws! Attack! Chase: Lets do this! So they all run into battle. Rex and Denton were fighting like hell! They booted each other into the air! They smashed each other into walls! It was a very tough battle! However the Shepherd Guard had managed to tie Dentons Crew up in rope! Then Denton saw it and shoved Rex to the ground! But instead of killing him, he ran out towards the town hall where Mayor Goodway was making an announcement to everyone! Rex: He's getting away! Sylvia: What shall we do with the Crew Rex? Rex: Just leave them there! Lets go after Denton! So Rex and The Shepherd Guard ran after Denton who was giving everyone nightmares at the announcement! He had everyone cornered! Even Ryder, Katie and all the pups! Rex: Stop right there Denton! Denton: Rex! Must you follow me everywhere?! Rex: Yes! No down on your belly! Denton: No way! Rex: Get down in the name of the law! Denton: Never! Then Sylvia began to sing Never say Never! Rex: Sylvia. Your singing is lovely. But not now please. Sylvia: Oh! Sorry Rex. Rex: Anyway. Denton! I have something to say to you! Denton: Whats that? Rex: That you are no longer aloud in Adventure Bay! Ever! Denton: Yeah! And how do plan on getting me out of here?! Then the clouds began to form above Rex once again! Denton: Oh No! Then Rex and the Shepherd figures roar as loud as they possibly could! It make the biggest gust of wind ever! Denton was holding on for dear life! But he just took off into the sky and blew off and landed in Foggy Bottom! Once the roaring had finished rex turned to see if everyone was okay. Rex: You lot all okay? Mayor Goodway: We sure are Rex! Thanks to you! As Mayor of Adventure Bay! I here by order a golden statue of Rex and his Shepherd Guard team to be placed here at the town hall! Everyone execpt Rex: Yay! Rex: Really? Katie: Of course really! You and you team saved the day! Rex: Well. I guess we did. Rocky: What do you mean you guess? Look at everyone! You saved them! Rex: Well. We did then. Everyone cheers! Epilogue The statue of Rex and The Shepherd Guard soon arrives and is placed carefully in the centre garden of the town hall! Rex and his Shepherd Guard get a brand new hair do at Katie's! Everyone in town wants Rex and The Shepherd Guards to sign pieces of paper! And best of all! Adventure Bay has a Shepherd Guard once more! The End! Hope you enjoyed it! ---- Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Paw patrol stories Category:Chase787 Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Adventure Category:Chase787 Story Category:Chase787 Movie Category:Fanon stories Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion Guard crossovers Category:The Shepherd Guard